


Cold

by Stonylovestory



Category: Phan
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonylovestory/pseuds/Stonylovestory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's hands are really cold. Short fluff. Prompt from your_otp_prompts again thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluffy and sweet.

Phil stared at his boyfriend, Dan, sitting opposite him on the couch. He was in browsing position and had not moved since that afternoon. Phil was getting lonely watching Buffy all by himself and he wanted to cuddle with Dan. "Hey" he said poking Dan with his foot. "What Phil?" He replied still not looking up from his laptop. "Come here." Phil said waiting before he scooted over to Dan and cupping Dan's cheek with his hand. "AHHhhh!" Dan yelled pulling away. "What!" Phil asked questioning why Dan had jumped so suddenly. "Your hands are freaking freezing Phil!" Dan answered. "Oh" Oh said as he sat on his hands to warm them up. Once they were sufficiently warm he reached over and pulled Dan into a sweet kiss. As he melted into Dan he ran his now warm hands through the younger boys hair and questioned why they hadn't started dating sooner.


End file.
